Wedding Charades
by fallingforkeeps
Summary: Nothing was ever simple between Caroline and Klaus. This wasn't the way she imagined falling in love again, or the way he imagined making her fall for his charms. It was just delicate. Klaus/Caroline and Bekah/Stefan Rated M for language guys. (I really am sorry, but I would die of embarrassment if I attempted smut.)
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding Charades**

**Hello all! Jess here, you can thank Ari for this. A huge thanks to Aex (klarolinepiclove) for being an amazing beta. I hope you all enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. **

**...**

Caroline sighed as she looked at her watch again. He was 10 minutes late, and Caroline didn't care that he was Bekah's brother or Stefan's best man at this point. In fact, at this point she was ready to murder him. Who the hell did Niklaus Mikaelson think he was? This was the one thing Bekah had asked him to do, go cake testing with Caroline while she and Stefan locked down the venue. And yet, here she was, sitting alone in her car waiting for him to arrive. Fifteen minutes had passed now and Caroline had had enough. She was the damn Maid of Honor and she could pick out the perfect cake for her best friend's wedding without the British asshole that Bekah had for a brother. Clearly he thought he was too good for this and Caroline didn't have time for his shit anymore. She rushed out of her car and hurried into the bakery flustered that she had to walk in alone and late as well.

Caroline hadn't seen him in years, but she was sure he was still the same arrogant and cocky jerk she had met her freshman year when she went home with Bekah for the holidays. knowing that she would have to spend time with them up until the wedding didn't really give her happy feelings. A bell chimed as she stepped into the bakery, and Caroline thought about how she would rather spend time with Kol throughout the insanity that planning this wedding would turn into.

The receptionist politely greeted Caroline and asked for her name. Caroline apologized for being tardy and she adjusted her purse as she stated that she was there for the Mikaelson testing. At the mention of Bekah's last name the woman's eyes lit up and she sat a little taller and smiled brightly at Caroline.

"Oh, no worries Miss," she chuckled. "You're not the first bride to be late, and you certainly won't be the last.

Caroline laughed at the idea that she was the bride but before she could correct her mistake the woman was asking her another question.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked nervously, embarrassed that she hadn't caught the question. She heard the door chime again and the woman repeated her question.

"Your fiancee, Miss?"

"Oh-"

Caroline tensed up as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry I'm late love"

His voice filled the room and Caroline relaxed for a moment as his familiar accent reached her ears. That was until she actually realized who was standing behind her and what impression his actions would leave. She made a move to step out of his embrace, but he managed to pull her closer to him. Caroline could feel his heart beating against her, and she could feel the contours of his chest against her back. And her breath caught as she felt his lips softly brush against her cheek. The woman, whose name she couldn't quite remember, smiled brightly at them blushing slightly when Klaus kissed Caroline.

"No worries Mr. Mikaelson, we were just getting started. Now if you to would just follow me this way" she chattered as she turned away to lead them further into the bakery. The clicking of heels woke Caroline from the daze she'd gone into as she spun around to face Klaus, shoving him away from her. She glared up at him and her face flushed angrily when he smirked down at her.

"What the hell are you doing Mikaelson?" she huffed at him as his smirk turned into a grin. He was enjoying this, the insufferable little jerk was getting a kick out of this and Caroline wanted to slap the grin off his face.

"Why hello Caroline, it's nice to see you again as well. You look lovely sweetheart" he drawled out. Caroline groaned at the term of endearment.

"I am not up for your petty little games Klau-" He cut her off, pulling her back into his arms, and his lips covered hers quickly stopping her from saying anything else.

Caroline froze as his hands worked their way up her back to her neck and into her hair, his lips softly pressing against hers. She couldn't breathe, her heart was pounding and Caroline lost herself in the kiss. She thought she heard a cough, but her senses were wrapped up in him and she wasn't sure of what was real anymore. Caroline could feel his smirk as he pulled away from her.

"Like I said, If you would follow me please." The receptionist said slightly embarrassed at having interrupted the couple. Klaus chuckled and whispered something into her ear about not keeping the baker waiting any longer. Caroline couldn't be sure though because she was still in shock over the feeling of his lips against hers and the way his hands had glided across her body so perfectly. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear her head and Klaus carefully guided her into the other room. Caroline regained clarity with each step into the back room. Stupid British idiot, he knew there was someone behind her, and he'd kissed her to keep her from ruining his little game. Well if this was the game he wanted to play. Fine. If he wanted to mess with her head then she could do the same.

"We have this table set for the two of you and our baker will be out momentarily with the different samples he has prepared for you today. We'll go over all of them and hopefully choose the cake for your special day today!"

"Thank you Claire" replied Klaus. So that was her name, leave it to Klaus to actually remember a girl's name. Caroline nodded politely at Claire and looked up at Klaus, placing her hand on his chest.

"That sounds wonderful, doesn't it sweetie? And yes, thank you so much for your help Claire"

Claire nodded enthusiastically at the both of them and Klaus led her to her seat. The mischievous glint in his eyes told Caroline that this was far from over. He had something else up his sleeve and she would have to be clever to pull off this charade of the enamored couple in front of Claire and the baker.

"Where's your ring sweetheart?" Klaus asked with fake concern. She glanced down at her bare ring finger and sighed. Was that the best he could do to throw her off her game? Caroline could feel Claire observing them and she let out another sigh.

"I must have left it at Kat and Elijah's. I forgot that I took it off when when I went over today. Kat needed help with Henry, and you know what a handful your nephew can be. I didn't want it getting dirty. We'll have to stop by again after this, oh and Henry will be so happy to see you! He kept going on and on about his 'wuncle laus' today."

Caroline giggled and gazed at Klaus, her eyes wide with excitement "You're going to be such a great dad one day."

Klaus coughed nervously at the mention of fatherhood, and his eyes traveled down to her stomach. "Yeah, uh" he cleared his throat reaching for the glass of water on the table.

Oh, she could definitely play this game. She smirked and glanced over at Claire who was eating up their charade, beaming at them with a dreamy smile.

"Ah! Here is my happy couple! Are we ready to eat cake? " said a loud, boisterous male voice. Caroline turned to see the baker entering the room, rolling in a cart full of plates with cake. Klaus answered before Caroline could and she blushed and giggled appropriately with his comment. She could tell that he was trying to fluster her again, pushing his chair closer to hers, placing his arm around her shoulder, rubbing circles on her skin. But Caroline wasn't going to let him win. She listened to Andre the baker as he described the different cakes they'd be tasting. She smiled and nodded, she even placed her hand on Klaus's thigh to keep up the game. They both laughed at Andre's jokes. They tested some cakes and their hands found a way to always touch each other, always trying to one up the other.

Somewhere in between the cake, Andre's ramblings, and the touching they relaxed. And suddenly Caroline wasn't sure what game they were playing anymore. His hand slowly moved to the nape of her neck, softly kneading it. She leaned into his touch, turned to look into his eyes to give him a lazy smile as she hummed.

"That feels amazing Nik." He stopped for a second, staring down at her. Nik. She'd never called him that before and Klaus was left confused by how right it felt to have her call him Nik.

Andre was placing another plate in front of them, rambling about raspberry and chocolate but all Klaus saw and heard was Caroline. She slowly brought the spoon to her mouth and moaned as her lips closed around the spoon.

"Oh sweet Jesus. This is heavenly. Nik, you have to try this one! It's perfect." Suddenly she was feeding him and Klaus was savoring the cake, lost in her eyes, bright with excitement.

She was right. This was it.

Andre was still rambling off about the cake but Caroline and Klaus weren't paying attention anymore. He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and Caroline shivered. Her breathing slowed down and her heart was pounding.

"This is the one Andre," said Klaus as he turned to face the animated baker, breaking eye contact with her. And Caroline remembered why they were here.

"Yes, it's perfect" she agreed. "Bekah will love it" she muttered quietly under her breath as she pulled away from Klaus catching her breath and avoiding his eyes. For a moment she'd forgotten all about their game, she'd let herself give into the story they were feeding Andre and Claire. And as she wrapped her arms around herself, Caroline wished that they hadn't been so good at playing this game.

**AN: Well, here we go. Let me know what you think.**

**See you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wedding Charades**

**Hello again! Oh man, YOU READERS YOU. I really appreciate your reviews, and the response that I have gotten thus far. A huge huge huge thank you to Alex (klarolinepiclove) for being an amazing beta and getting this back to me amidst the chaos we call life. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, there will be a a note about updating shenanigans and such. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**...**

It had been 2 years, 36 days, and 25 minutes since he had seen her last. Not that he was counting. He hadn't seen her, hadn't thought about her, Klaus Mikaelson hadn't wasted a second of his time on Caroline Forbes, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Then he thought about their game at the bakery and all his thoughts went to hell. He'd been late to the appointment and he was worried she would be livid, but then he'd walked in and the receptionist thought she was the bride and it was perfect. Sure she'd probably be furious once they left, but if he knew Caroline she'd make it worth his time. And so when he'd wrapped his arms around her waist he wasn't thinking. And that had been his second mistake.

His first mistake had been listening to Bekah when she had ordered him to go to to the damn tasting in the first place. Bekah had gone off on a rant about how this was the only thing she and Stefan were asking him to do and how she didn't care that he had "issues" with Caroline. She kept going on about how he had better not fuck it up because it was her wedding and she didn't feel like leaving Stefan without a Best Man.

Stefan had tried to convince her that it wouldn't be a good idea, but of course Bekah hadn't backed down. And future wife trumped best friend. It didn't matter that Klaus had met Stefan first, Bekah was the Mikaelson Stefan was choosing to spend the rest of his life with, and the one he slept with. Nothing was going to change Bekah's mind, and there was nothing Stefan or Klaus could do about it.

He had been 18 minutes late. And when he walked into the bakery he quickly realized that she had waited for him. At least for ten minutes, she wouldn't have been at the front desk if she hadn't waited at least that long. And so he wasn't thinking about the consequences of his actions when he made his second mistake. He just reveled in the feeling of holding her close and the fact that she must have waited for him. He was a fool.

He thought about everything that had occurred between them and he could only think about how right she felt in his arms, how soft her lips were, how her hair was silky, and how her smile broke down all the walls he'd tried building against her for years.

She had been laughing the first time they'd met. Head thrown back, body shaking, and struggling to breathe because of something Henrik had said. Stefan had cursed, and back then he had thought it was because of her. Only to find out that it had been because of Bekah. It seemed cruel now, everyone had been set on making it clear that Caroline was off limits to him. There was a bloody code according to Bekah, "best friends are off limits." Of course that didn't seem to apply to his best friend when he'd caught Stefan and Bekah on a date six months later.

Back then Caroline seemed to already have her mind made up about him. And if he was honest with himself, they were all right about him back then. He had been a little boy trying to be a man, with a chip on his shoulder and who didn't care about who he was hurting. So when she hadn't fallen for his charms that night, he chose to rile her up and begin the years of banter and insufferable arguments that everyone seemed to have bet money on who would win. Sometimes he would win, but Caroline was almost always the winner leaving him behind in the dust

Stefan had grown up before he had, discovered there was more to life than whiskey, fights, and a random string of women. Klaus was happy for him, but sometimes he wished his best friend had found out all those things with another girl who wasn't his little sister. But you didn't get to pick who you fell in love with.

Caroline Forbes was proof of that. It wasn't as if he'd suddenly stopped his reckless way of living from the moment he'd met her. But he had changed, she'd left an impression on him and he'd never quite understood how it happened. Slowly the women didn't capture his attention, the fighting left him without a rush, and the whiskey did nothing to stop her from infiltrating his mind. He had tried to forget her blonde curls, her lively laugh, and fiery character. Because after all, she was Bekah's friend, and she was off limits. Yet, somewhere in the time she had entered his life she had managed to change everything by being too smart to be seduced by him.

He found himself thinking of her often, smiling at the small updates he would hear about her from his siblings, hoping she would come for the holidays. But as the years went on they always managed to miss each other. And when he decided that he could ask her out because Bekah had broken the code first, she met Tyler. Her first true love, and he was happy for her, something he hadn't expected to feel. She really had changed him which scared him, so he'd turned back to the endless parade of women who didn't confuse him. But they also didn't make him feel alive the way she did when they bantered.

Then Tyler had gotten diagnosed. And Klaus felt sick that he felt happy and full of hope when another man was dying. He still remembered when Bekah got Caroline's call, he could hear Caroline crying on the other end and he had been faced with the harsh truth that he was still a lost boy with a chip on his shoulder. Tyler's funeral had been the last time he had seen her. She looked so lost and he realized that he needed to be a different person if he ever wanted to be someone in Caroline's life.

He had put himself together after that. Thrown himself into his work, traveled the world, lived a life worth living. He was healing, and she was healing as well. He changed into the man that he wanted to be and she had grown into the woman he always knew she would be. When he came home, it was for Stefan and Bekah, but he knew he was ready to let her know how much she had changed his life. And so when he'd walked into the bakery he hadn't been thinking.

He had only acted and let himself pretend that she was his.

**AN: Well, I do hope you enjoyed that. On updating: I do not guarantee that there will be weekly updates, seeing as I am in school and that comes first. Along with that, I work with others to make sure that what I am posting is the best it can possibly be, so that adds some extra time to the process. I do want to let you know that I will try my best not to let months go by before and update. I have a pretty solid idea of where this is going, and I try to write whenever I have free time, so I am hoping this whole process can be as smooth as possible and that you can all be patient with me! **

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wedding Charades**

**Hello! Okay, I have two updates for you all today! Because Alex (klarolineepiclove) is an amazing beta! ALSO, if you are all getting your update e-mail in your spam folder I am so sorry. I really don't know why that would happen, nut I hope that that doesn't continue to happen. ENJOY, and I'll see you at the bottom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**...**

"Caroline!" Bekah shouted, pulling Caroline out of her daze. "Are you even listening to me? Pull yourself together Care, I can't plan this wedding without you!" she added on the verge of tears.

Caroline shook her head and looked up at her best friend. She hadn't seen Bekah this stressed since Klaus had found out about her and Stefan. Klaus. Caroline sighed, as always this was his fault. She hadn't been able to think clearly since the tasting, and it was showing. A week had passed and she still wasn't sure what to think about what had happened.

"I'm so sorry B, I'm just, you're right and I'm sorry" she blurted out quietly, standing to hug her best friend. "I've been a pretty sucky Maid of Honor lately and I'm sorry, I promise I'll be better" she added. Bekah sighed in her arms and wrapped her arms around Caroline.

"I'm sorry too Care" Bekah said quietly, and Caroline tensed. "I know this isn't easy. Planning a wedding when Ty isn't here anymore. And I'm so sorry Care, but I really need you and-" Bekah struggled to continue and Caroline struggled to breathe when Bekah's voice crumbled. Her cries were harsh against the silent room and Caroline slowly rubbed Bekah's back, soothing her with quite shushing noises. She attempted to speak, but her mouth opened and nothing came out. Caroline was like a fish out of water opening and closing her mouth grasping at words and air that didn't seem to come. She shut her eyes tight, and her voice trembled as she soothed Bekah.

"B-Shh-you-I-it's okay B. It's okay. I'm okay and you-you don't have to- you- I don't want you to feel guilty for being happy. And Ty wouldn't want that either. You don't have to be sorry for moving on. I'm not sorry. And I know I've been out of it, but I promise that that's not why. So don't even think that." Caroline let her out a heavy breath when she finished and Bekah held on tighter as Caroline's words sunk in. They stood together just like they always had, two sisters who would stand together through life. Their fierce hug was just one of the many they had shared through the ups and downs. It was a reminder of the the bond they had, of their unwavering support for the other.

Soft sniffles, and short breaths filled the air as the two of them stood together. Bekah pulled her in tightly and her voice cracked as she gripped Caroline tightly.

"I love you Care. And, if things get too hard, you'll tell me right?"

Caroline nodded into Bekah's shoulder and gave her a weak smile as they detangled themselves from their hug. Bekah nodded back letting out a quick breath, and turned away already rambling about how the venue needed a seating arrangement a month before the wedding. Caroline watched her best friend begin charting out tables with a determined look on her face and chuckled when she mentioned that she wanted to sit Anna and Jeremy at the same table.

"B" she interrupted, and Bekah stopped to look over at her. "I love you too" she said and Bekah grinned back.

"I know, now come and help me matchmake. I'm thinking that Lexi and Matt-"

"No!" Caroline laughed and Bekah scrunched her face in annoyance. "I know you think they would be perfect for eachother but let's be honest Lexi would eat Matt alive." Bekah huffed and Caroline raised her eyebrows at her. "No, what about Lexi and Marcel?" She asked making her way over to the couch Bekah was on. "Those two couldn't go five minutes without undressing each other with their eyes when we were at school." she added, sitting down next to Bekah and laughing at the blonde's stubborn face.

"Come on B, you know I'm right" she teased.

"But I really think Lexi could get Matt out of his shell and-"

"Bekah, you are not setting up Lexi and Matt! I'll tell Stef-"

"Fine, Lexi and Marcel it is." She huffed scribbling down the names on to her chart and Caroline reached over for the guest list in Bekah's binder.

Planning out all the small details with Bekah really was fun, but now as she looked at the list in front of her she noticed it was full of people that would be looking at her the same way that they had after Tyler has passed away. With sad eyes full of pity, and the stares would only be followed with awkward smiles, hugs, and whispers. She hadn't thought about it since the tasting, but now that Bekah had brought up Tyler, Caroline couldn't help but cringe about all the unwanted sympathy that would come her way at the wedding.

Caroline realized that Klaus had been the only who had gotten her thoughts off Tyler in a really long time. She wasn't entirely relieved about that either considering he left her all flustered and confused.

She didn't like that he brought back feelings she never thought she'd feel again after Tyler. Tyler, who had stood outside her hall with the university's acapella group and serenaded her with "You are my Sunshine" to apologize for spilling his beer all over her dress. He wouldn't give up until she accepted his apology, so when he asked her out she'd said yes just to get him off her back. But she didn't expect to fall in love with him.

He took her completely by surprise with a picnic at the park the night they were screening Casablanca, for their first date. He'd made grilled cheese sandwiches, brought Cokes in glass bottles, and he'd brought along his special popcorn mix. After the date, he kissed her hand and bid her goodnight, leaving her shocked that he hadn't tried anything else. So when he asked for a second date, she'd said yes without a second thought.

Tyler broke all her expectations and made her laugh, made her feel alive. He had danced with her in the middle of Lafayette square to the street performers just because they were playing her favorite song. Asked her to be his girlfriend after their first kiss because he wanted to be the only one kissing her. Brought her soup when she got sick, and when he introduced her to his family and her nerves got the best of her he held her hair back as she puked her guts out. When he met her mom he brought flowers and a bottle of whiskey, because being a sheriff was "badass". He was her best friend, she was his best friend. And the sex, the sex was incredible.

But what Caroline missed the most was that they weren't perfect. They disagreed on things and had fights. They didn't like all the same things, but it didn't matter. The still loved each other and they worked through their problems, they were real and honest. He would listen to what she said, and tell her all about his dreams to be a doctor and to save the world. They were partners in crime ready to live life together.

Then he got sick, and everything changed. It didn't seem fair. He'd gone I'm for a regular checkup, just a checkup. And the doctors found a tumor. Waiting silently, ready to take him from everything he knew. They said chemo would work. But all that did was make him sick, lose his hair and slowly but surely lose himself. Towards the end, he wasn't Tyler anymore. He was merely a ghost of him, and when the tumor finally consumed the last of him it took a piece of Caroline too.

She didn't remember much of what happened after he was gone. Only that she called Bekah, and she felt like nothing would ever be okay again. Everything from back then is such a hazy blur, but those stares still haunted her and as Caroline looked down at all the names on that crisp white sheet, she wished that Klaus was there to make her forget again.

**AN: You guys are lovely! **

**See you really soon. I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wedding Charades**

**Long time no see! Haha. Alex (klarolineepiclove) is THE best and got both of these back to me together, so here you go! I do hope that you all are having a lovely week! Have fun reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**...**

Klaus could have probably chosen a better time to come knocking on Elijah's door. But he'd spent the last hour gathering the courage to knock on Caroline's door and to clear things up. How exactly did one approach a situation like this?

"I apologize for pretending to be your fiancee and forgetting that it wasn't actually real?"

It all seemed so absurd, and Klaus couldn't understand why he was having so much trouble talking to a girl he clearly had no problem kissing, holding, or playing house with. The sound of her laugh was haunting him, and he couldn't get the way she said his name out of his head. Delicately, like it was a secret just for the two of them.

He didn't even know how he was supposed to apologize and then continue to ask her on a date. Was that even appropriate?

The door swung open startling Klaus from his thoughts and he looked up to see his sister in-law peering at him inquisitively. Before she could welcome him in a tiny blur slammed into his legs. His nephew was getting bigger by the minute and Klaus couldn't help but laugh as Henry giggled and chanted his name repeatedly. Kat rolled her eyes and sighed, "You're lucky it isn't a school night. Elijah would wring your neck if you interrupted his bedtime routine. "

Klaus lifted up the little boy into his arms and raised his eyebrows at Kat's words.

"It's ten Kat, I hardly think I am the one who interrupted the bedtime routine this time."

"Wuncle Jer gived me stralian lickrish!" the four year old yelled out and burst into another round of giggles. Klaus glanced at Kat and raised his eyebrows to make his point. The brunette rolled her eyes again as Klaus walked past her and went up the stairs towards Henry's room.

"Uncle Jeremy gave you what little man?"

"Stralian likrish wuncle laus! didn't you heared me?" the little boy huffed as Klaus carried him up the stairs. He vaguely remembered hearing that the Gilbert brother had recently returned from an Australian adventure. Given that Henry's lips had taken a bright red color, Klaus guessed Henry had been showered with foreign candy.

"Oh, I heard you little man, did Jeremy bring you back licorice from Australia?"

"Yes!" The little boy yelled and he started giggling again and Klaus couldn't help but smile at his nephew. He was definitely up past his bedtime, and Klaus had no doubt that it had to do with all the candy Kat's brother had returned with. It helped to know that the Mikaelson family weren't the only ones Kat had to reprimand about spoiling Henry.

"Momma gots sooooo mad wuncle Laus. She hitted wuncle Jer!" the little boy rambled with a scandalized tone. Klaus could tell he was fighting sleep as he he continued to tell stories and attempted to hide his yawns as Klaus tucked him in and responded appropriately to all the information that his nephew was sharing with him. From what he gathered, Jeremy had returned bearing foreign candy and toys for Henry. Kat had at some point smacked her brother on the back of his head after handing Henry the whole entire bag of licorice and run after her son to hide all the candy he had just been given. Henry had also built a castle with his new Legos, then built a fort with Jeremey "like the ones in Australia," and Care-Bear had read him a new book.

"Who read you a book Henry?" Klaus asked, interrupting whatever it was that Henry had already continued onto.

"Care-Bear! We started a new book today too. It was really good wuncle laus, you would like it."

The little boy's yawns were becoming more frequent and his words were becoming softer as he tried to describe the new book he'd read. Care-Bear? Klaus had never heard Henry call Camille that before. He also didn't think that Jeremy's girlfriend one for terms of endearment and found it odd that she would be reading anything to Henry.

"Camille read you a new book Henry?"

Henry let out a heavy yawn and grumpily glared at Klaus, biting out "No, Care-Bear read me a book wuncle laus. I just tolded you that she read me a new book. Didn't you heared me?" The little boy certainly got his temper from his mother, that was for sure. Klaus assured Henry that he had indeed heard him and asked more about this book that "Care-Bear" as Henry insisted on calling her had read him. As he listened to his nephew continue to describe the story of "the boy with the scar" Klaus couldn't help but smile. Caroline. Of course she was reading the bloody Harry Potter series to his nephew, she probably even read it in an accent for him too.

That meant that Caroline had been here not long before he had arrived. He wondered by how much he had missed her, and when he he looked down to ask Henry when she had left, the little boy was fast asleep.

Klaus wondered if Caroline had mentioned anything to Kat as he made his way to the kitchen. Kat was pulling out a pie from the refrigerator and he knew his answer the moment she motioned for him to take a seat. She quietly observed him as she cut two slices of a pie that Klaus didn't recognize and he could feel her eyes asking him questions he didn't know the answers to yet. She broke the silence, telling him about how this pie was a new one and that it had taken hours to make so even if he didn't like it he was going to eat all of it.

Klaus chuckled and assured Kat that he was confident the pie would be more than satisfactory. He thought back to the first time he tasted something she had baked, Elijah's smug smile as his siblings tasted one of her pies and proved the rest of the Mikaleson clan that she wasn't useless in the kitchen. Rebekah had been convinced that Thanksgiving was going to be ruined by "Elijah's harlot" as she called her back then. She'd even made her own pumpkin pie as a back up plan. But they'd all eaten their words that night and Katherine Pierce became Kat, coming into the fold of a family that was difficult to be a part of.

"Caroline was here earlier" she said bluntly. Klaus swallowed down his spoonful of pie and looked over at the brunette with tired eyes. All of the wondering and stressing had caught up to him and Klaus couldn't bring himself to even play it off nonchalantly at this point.

"She told me some interesting things"

"Yeah?" he croaked out, his throat suddenly dry and hoarse.

"She looked just as bad as you do too" Kat laughed softly. "You two just couldn't have just done this the easy way, could you?"

"I wasn't thinking"

Kat scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That is an understatement. You were down right moronic, kissing her and messing with her head. She's convinced it's all a silly game of yours, sometimes I wonder how the hell she graduated with honors if she can't even tell that she has you wrapped around her finger"

"Does Bekah know?"

"Of course Bekah doesn't know. You really think we would be sitting here if your sister knew what you had done.

Klaus winced at her harsh tone, but was relieved to know that his sister was unaware of his actions. He was more frustrated than when he'd walked in, and he let out a heavy sigh.

"How do I fix this Kat?"

She laughed and mumbled something in Bulgarian.

"You apologize Niklaus" A deep voice said from behind him. Klaus jumped at the sound of his brother speaking.

"Elijah"

"Niklaus"

Klaus turned to glare at Kat. "You told him?"

"It's not like you've been subtle about your feelings for Caroline, brother" his brother drawled.

Kat smirked at her brother-in-law and Klaus shut his eyes, annoyed at what he was hearing.

"Klaus, I don't make it a habit to keep things from my husband. I hope you realize that." Kat said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Elijah is right, apologize. She's angry but she'll get over it. And if you ask me, she likes you more than she's willing to admit. Sure, your plan is set back now, but she's worth it"

Klaus relaxed under Kat's touch and her words gave him hope that he could repair the situation. He opened his eyes and thanked her quietly. He turned to look at brother and apologized for being a git. Elijah made a comment about how he was happy to see that his time away had matured him.

"The pie was delicious Kat. But I have to go and apologize to someone now."

Kat grinned at Klaus, messing with his hair before he could stand up. She glanced at her husband and they shared a silent moment of pride.

"Look at our willte Laus, Elijah, he's growing up!" Elijah laughed at his wife's antics, and Klaus grimaced as he stood up to leave.

"Klaus" Kat said before he walked out and he turned back to face her, cocking his head to the side.

"For the sake of your own safety, don't tell her right away exactly how you feel about her. I don't want to have to bail Caroline out for beating the daylights out of you if you were stupid enough to declare your love for her before you've taken her out on a proper date."

Caroline couldn't sleep, but that didn't mean it was okay for someone to come knocking at her door this late at night. She grumbled her way to the front door and was ready to rip off the head of the person who decided that 11:45 was the appropriate time to come calling. But when she looked through the peephole, her breath caught and she froze. What was he doing here? Caroline's heart accelerated and she rushed to fix her hair, another knock brought her out of her craze and suddenly Caroline was angry. She didn't think twice as she pulled the door open, frazzled and unkempt.

"What the hell are you doing here Mikaelson?" She spat out, glaring up at him.

Klaus couldn't believe she'd actually opened the door. He'd begun to think that when Kat and Elijah told him to apologize, they didn't mean at that exact moment. but he was afraid that if he didn't do it now, he would lose to courage to face her. He took in her flustered stated and smirked as his eyes raked over her body. Her hair was up in a messy bun, that was falling apart, he fought the urge to lean in and tuck the stray curls behind her ear. And the light gray robe she had on managed to cover her completely and yet leave little to the imagination. Her eyes were bright with anger and Klaus couldn't help but imagine an angry kitten when she glared at him, her arms crossed, challenging him to say something.

"Caroline-" he started when she cut him off again.

"Look, I don't have time to play your games Klaus. It's late, and I'm tired, and quite frankly I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You don't have to worry about me telling Rebekah about what you did. I don't plan on adding more stress to her life. But you should just stay away, because I am not some toy you can play with" She rushed out and Klaus winced knowing that her state of disarray was due to his actions.

"Caroline" She sighed heavily and closed her eyes preparing to chew him out when he said something Caroline never thought she would hear come out of Klaus Mikaelson's mouth.

"I came to apologize. My actions were inexcusable and I am sorry for that. I hope you can forgive me?"

Caroline was sure she was dreaming, Klaus didn't apologize. She open her eyes and looked up into his blue eyes sure that she was hallucinating. Mumbling under her breath, unsure that this was actually happening, she pinched herself and laughed when the small jolt of pain hit her.

Klaus was confused, Caroline hadn't responded to his apology and he couldn't catch anything she was saying. When she began to laugh, he became irritated that this wasn't going the way he had planned.

"I don't see what is so amusing Caroline." he huffed out. Caroline's laugh was cut short and she peered up at Klaus, her eyebrows furling together as she watched his eyes flash with irritation. She'd never realized how green his eyes could get, or how good the scruff that was covering his face looked on him. She wanted to reach up and touch his face, to feel the stubble against her hand, and it would be so easy to just reach up and run her hand through those curls of his. Her breathing slowed down, and the two stood staring at each other. Klaus could feel his heart pounding as they slowly shifted closer together. He's never been this close to the small splatter of freckles that covered the bridge of her nose, and the urge to pull her closer was becoming harder to resist as their breaths mingled together and the beating of his heart was all he could hear as he leaned in and brushed his nose against her. And then his phone rang.

Caroline jumped and stepped back, and in a flash she shut the door, separating them. Klaus cursed, silenced his phone and ran a hand through his hair both frustrated and relieved that they had been interrupted. He let his head hit the door and shut his eyes letting out a heavy sigh. Caroline's heart was beating quickly and she tried to compose herself, she lid down against her door and brought her knees up to her chin as she took deep breaths and angrily brushed away tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. If his phone hadn't rung...

"Caroline?" he asked through the door, and she shivered. Klaus knew knew that this wasn't going to be fixed with one wall was up again and he sighed again as he tried to find the right words to say.

"How can I acquit myself?" he asked, and Caroline scoffed quietly on the other side of the door. She took another deep breath before speaking.

"You're really something Mikaelson, you know?" Caroline whispered to herself. Klaus strained to hear what was going on behind the door, and when her delicate voice spoke up he listened carefully.

"I accept your apology. But, right now, please leave me alone. I just can't do this with you. I need some time." she said shakily and Klaus gave a small smile. She just needed time, and he could give that to her.

Klaus cleared his throat and Caroline waited for his response.

"Time...okay. I can do that."

She shut her eyes, and sighed in relief.

"Caroline?" he asked again.

"Yeah?"

"How about a truce? Friends?" he suggested nervously, and Caroline couldn't help but smile as she heard the word friends.

"Friends"

**AN: Whew! Okay I do hope you enjoyed! You're the best and I appreciate you all! **

**OH AND YOU SHOULD ALL GO SEE GRAVITY. **

**(That is all.)**

**See you soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wedding Charades**

**Alex (klarolineepiclove) is amazing and got this to me in the midst of the craziness that is her life. **

**Here is the latest installment. I am so thankful for all our reviews and I hope that you all are having a lovely week! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**...**

_Friends_.

Caroline had spent the last couple of weeks mulling over the word. She didn't know what being friends with Klaus looked like. It certainly didn't look like what she ever imagined friendship with Bekah's brother would be like. If anything, she thought that one day they would just stop bickering, and that would be enough.

But this, this was confusing. She had to stop herself from thinking about the way his lips felt against hers, or how his hands fit perfectly around her waist. She had to forget the way her heart skipped and her breath caught when he was around, the way her lips couldn't help but curve into a smile when he flashed his dimpled grin at her. Caroline had to stop herself, because friends didn't think about things like that.

Bekah hadn't even noticed that Caroline and Klaus had been acting out of the normal, she just seemed relieved that they weren't at each other's throats and stressing her out more than she already was. She had taken it as a sign from above that planning her wedding in 5 months had been a good idea. So Bekah had chosen to ignore the way that Katherine and Elijah whispered to each other whenever Caroline and Klaus were in the same room. Or the way that her brother looked at Caroline during family dinner. She didn't see the way that her best friend had blushed when Klaus had brushed past her. Bekah had enough to worry about, which left her content to ignore all the signs that pointed to two of the most important people in her life developing feelings for each other.

Everything seemed to be on track. The cake was picked, the flowers she wanted were going to be ready, the bridesmaids dresses were done, Bekah's final fitting was perfect, and the groomsmen and Stefan were the only ones who needed a final fitting before the big day. Things were running as smoothly as possible, considering the wedding was a week away. Especially since Bekah and Stefan's family and friends had slowly begun arriving for the big day.

Alaric and Jenna, who had practically raised Stefan and Damon, had flown in day after Caroline and Klaus's truce, followed by Damon himself. Bekah had been relieved that Jenna and Alaric were there to balance out Damon's stoic personality. Every time she was around him, she couldn't help but think that he just needed a drink. But the military had changed Stefan's brother, leaving him a hard and rigid man unwilling to let loose. Bekah often wished she could have met the Damon that Stefan always talked about. The brother that taught him how to play ball, and ride a bike, and who helped him plan elaborate pranks on their Aunt and Uncle to pass the time.

Alaric and Jenna were heaven sent, if anyone asked their friends and family. They had stepped in to take care of the Salvatore boys when their parent's had passed. They had been pretty young when the accident occurred, and Damon remembered their parents much more than Stefan did but they had become the family of four that they were now. When Stefan had first introduced them to Bekah, he had been so nervous that they wouldn't like her. Dinner had actually gone disastrously, his aunt had never mastered the art of making a meal and had forgotten to take the roast out of the oven while Alaric was running out to pick up some wine. They had almost burned the house down that night, and ended up in the living room with pizza and beer, discussing the greatest hits of the 90's. Bekah always thought back to that night, the laughter that had filled the room and how giddy she'd been when she went back to her room and shared everything with Caroline. They had both whispered in the dark to each other, and that was the night that Bekah told Caroline she was going to marry Stefan Salvatore one day.

Kol had swept into town three days ago, and as much as Bekah loved her siblings, she had wanted to wring his neck when Kol would hit on Jenna. Alaric had just laughed, but swiftly stepped in handling the situation and Kol had brooded for hours, going on about how he wasn't going to be "breaking the sanctity of marriage" the week before Bekah's wedding. Henrik was finally driving home from school that afternoon and Matt, Lexi, and Marcel were all set to arrive in the next few days. Thankfully for everyone involved in the wedding Bekah's parents were going to be flying in the day of the rehearsal dinner, which meant that Esther and Mikael wouldn't be causing hell in the midst of the rest of the chaos. Much to Caroline's displeasure though, Bonnie was actually going to be flying in later in the week because of work, leaving her to fly solo for the time being.

Caroline was happy for Bekah, but she was still trying to wrap her brain around how the wedding date had gotten so close. She couldn't believe that they had actually managed to plan a wedding in five months. Especially, with Bekah's mother trying her best to interfere from the other side of the world. But in one week when Bekah walked down the aisle surrounded by the people who had seen her fall in love with Stefan, Caroline knew that everything would be perfect. She also knew that she had better know exactly what it meant to be friends with Klaus.

She couldn't remember blushing this much in so long, and had begun to avoid gatherings that involved her being in the same room as Klaus. Missing the Mikaelson family brunch on Sunday had been the beginning of a long and exhausting three days in which she had to dodge Klaus and simultaneously be at Bekah's beck and call. Currently she was out picking up last minute decorations for the church wishing she could scream to let go of the tension that had grabbed a hold of her. Her phone rang breaking her concentration on finding the right shade of ivory that Bekah wanted.

"Seriously? I'm not going to get eggshell white B. Do you thin-"

Rebecca's voice cut through whatever Caroline was going to say. She rambled something out quickly and Caroline couldn't understand anything her best friend was saying .

"Bekah, I'm going to need to slow down, what happened?"

"I know I said I wouldn't ask you to do this, but I need you to go by the fitting." Bekah let out slowly, Caroline could tell that her nerves had reached a new high for the week by the way her voice had raised itself by a few octaves.

She shut her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose forgetting all about the task she was actually doing. This was not happening right now, her best friends was not asking her to do the one thing she had specifically asked to not be involved in. The fitting meant seeing the groom and the groomsmen, and that meant seeing Klaus. And seeing Klaus was not an option. Bekah was still talking and Caroline couldn't believe that this was happening.

"No." She said calmly.

"Caroline-"

"No, I asked for a free pass on this one. No"

"You weren't even listening to me, were you? Caroline, I wouldn't be asking this if it wasn't important.

"No" Caroline had abandoned the aisle she'd been standing in and had already begun making her way to the exit. The decorations could wait til tomorrow, right now Caroline needed a drink. A strong one. But then something Bekah said caught her attention and she froze.

"What?" She asked frantically.

"I knew you weren't bloody listening to me. I said, that Jenna fainted so Alaric had to leave and now Damon and Stefan are stranded there without a ride. And Klaus only has that bloody bike with him. I don't even want to talk about this anymore. Do you think you could just pick up Stefan and Damon, please" Bekah let out, her voice trembling and several octave higher now.

Caroline took a breath, calming herself down and realizing that she would have to brave seeing Klaus. She agreed to go and pick up the Salvatore brothers and take them back to their home, reminding Bekah to breathe and that everything would be okay.

As she drove through the streets of the city that had become her home, she gripped the wheel tightly, breathing in and out slowly. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest by the time she parked outside of the shop where the tux fitting was occurring. She shook her head, attempting to control herself before she walked in.

It was quiet inside, light jazz music playing and a small staff seemed to fill the shop. She spotted Damon on the far right corner, he was pacing and he looked worried. Caroline couldn't help but think that the elder Salvatore was going to look impeccable in a tux, he already looked handsome in his dark shirt and jeans. She briefly thought of Bonnie and how she would appreciate those blue eyes and dark hair.

"Damon" she nodded, smiling lightly and hoping it would bring some comfort to him.

"Caroline" he answered, and she didn't need to hear it to know that he was thankful for her coming to pick him and Stefan up. From what Bekah had shared with Caroline, Alaric and Jenna were like parents to the two men. She knew that Damon was probably antsy to get back to his family.

"He should be out soon. The tailor messed up the cuff length so they had to fix that, and then Katherine called Alaric and" his voice trailed off and Caroline took a step forward trying to comfort him, but when her hand reached his shoulder nothing comforting came to mind. They stood together silently, Damon looking straight avoiding Caroline's eyes and she tried to find the right words to say.

A cough broke the moment and Caroline and Damon broke apart.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I friends"

His voice filled her ears and Caroline felt her heart begin to race, she took a slow breath and turn to face Klaus hoping that Stefan would come out soon. Damon shared that she had just come to pick them up and Klaus nodded, taking in the information with ease. His face was calm, too calm, and Caroline's mind went into a frenzy wondering he could look this composed when she had been going insane ever since their truce. And then her eyes trailed down taking in the rest of him.

Shit.

He was still wearing his suit.

She could feel the blood rushing to her face as her eyes glided over his body. Friends, they were friends. She kept trying to remember that as she appreciated the way the suit clung to his body. Tailored to perfection, making him even more attractive. And of course they were wearing bow ties. Caroline was silently cursing and thanking Bekah for her impeccable taste in suits.

_Friends_.

The smirk on his face broke her gaze and Caroline was instantly irritated. He really wasn't making this whole friends thing easy with all his mixed signals. And he certainly didn't get to just make her swoon at the sight of him in a well tailored suit. She was annoyed, and the grin that was beginning to replace his smirk as she rolled her eyes at him was enough to make her want to hit him.

He was going to say something that probably would lead Caroline to use violence, but then Stefan emerged from the back.

"Hey Care, thank you so much for doing this again-"

"Don't Stefan, you know I'd do anything for you guys." she smiled softly up at him forgetting about Klaus for a moment, something that didn't please him. Rationally he knew he had no reason to be jealous, but something about the way she seemed to be so familiar with Stefan left him with an ache in the pit of his stomach. He wished, that she would just relax and allow herself to actually be his friend. Instead she seemed bent on staying away from him and avoiding him at all costs. It was beginning to wear at his patience, but the look on her face when she'd seen him reassured Klaus that Caroline definitely felt something.

Stefan went on to remind Klaus about the rehearsal dinner, but he could tell that the brunette was anxious to see what was going on with his aunt. So when the two Salvatore men began to make their way towards the exit, he shot his hand out to stop Caroline from leaving, aware he only had a few minutes to say something.

"Have I done something wrong Caroline?" he asked quietly letting his guard down again. He had learned that being cool and confident Klaus Mikaelson didn't really seem to work when it came to Caroline Forbes.

"N-No. Why would you think that you did something wrong?" she struggled to answer, and coked her head to the side peering up at him nervously.

"It's jut that friends, don't usually avoid each other" he said quickly, glancing around the shop, not really wanting to see the answer her eyes would give away. Damon and Stefan were wrapping up their conversation with the manager and Klaus knew he was running out of time. He looked down, and was met with a flustered Caroline. She was opening and closing her mouth, and Klaus wanted to reach down and kiss her to make sure that she couldn't say something that made him second guess himself.

"You haven't done anything wrong, I just, I don't really know how to be your friend Klaus." she said quietly, her tone pleading him not to make her have this conversation in the middle of the shop. When his eyes darted away, confused and hurt, Caroline rushed to say one more thing before turning to leave the room with the Salvatore brothers.

Klaus almost missed it and he chuckled as she walked away. She sure did look lovely walking away from him.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't want to be your friend Nik, time remember?"

His gaze lingered on the trio as they got into the car and left. He knew time was something he was only going to be able to extend for a few days and Klaus hoped that Caroline would figure out what being friends looked like.

Caroline was quiet the whole ride into the Salvatore Residence, Stefan and Damon were too nervous to fill the silence. Constantly checking their phones, in their eyes no news was good news. Jenna was going to be okay, she was probably just tired from all the planning, and traveling she and Alaric had been doing. It was nothing a few hours of sleep couldn't fix.

When they pulled up to the home that Stefan and Bekah would soon call home together, the two brothers rushed out of the car while Caroline slowly made her way inside. She really didn't think she could handle any bad news currently, so before stepping into the house Caroline prayed that Jenna was just tired. After all, they hadn't gone to a hospital, things couldn't be that bad.

Bekah greeted her, pulling her in for a hug before Caroline could take her appearance in.

"Thank you so much Care"

"Anytime B."

As they pulled apart Caroline took in her best friend's face. Her eyes where shiny, she'd been crying. But she wasn't sad, if anything Bekah looked happier than she had in the past few days.

"What happe-" she began asking when Stefan's muffled voice filtered down to the first floor.

"This is real?! Really? You're going to be parents!?"

Caroline broke out into a smile as Stefan's words sunk in. She looked up at Bekah and Bekah's grin confirmed everything Stefan was yelling from the second floor. She laughed, relieved and happy for Jenna and Alaric. It was all a little crazy to take in, but Caroline couldn't think of two people that would graciously handle parenthood all over again at their ages. She hugged Bekah tightly as Stefan's voice continued to fill the house.

"You hear that Bekah!? I'm going to be a big brother!"

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you guys think. **

**See you soon!**


End file.
